Surfing: SUV Style
by Asphalt-Cowgirl04
Summary: Just a short story about Big Thing attempting to surf not part of the Lost and the Lonely. I did this for a contest...R&R pwease


I did this story for a contest. Its about my SUV Big Thing...but it has no connection to the Lost and the Lonely what-so-ever. Sorry its kinda boring, but the subject for the contest was to have a character of mine doing something summery 8D Enjoy da story and fear it for its randomness :O Note: All the places described in this story are actual places in Cape Cod. Big Thing (c) me

Big Thing's tires slipped and skidded all over the sand. With one last big thrust he was able to push his big body up and over the dunes. He stood upon them, panting frantically and glanced out into the ocean and on the beach. The water was a deep, dark blue and the waves rolled gently against the shore. On the beach a few number of cars had their bodies sprawled out onto the hot sand and were relaxing. Some were reading books and others were sleeping, enjoying the sun. Big Thing was enjoying the scenery until he heard a struggling engine behind him. He turned his large body in the direction from which the sound came from. It was his friend Lindz, a Chevy Cobalt with a red and black flame job and a number eighty-eight on her side. She had a boogie-board attached to her roof and she was struggling through the sand, since she only had 2-wheel drive. She finally managed to get up next to where Big Thing stood.

"Well, were here!" Lindz said through her heavy breathing. "It would have been easier to stay at Nauset Beach, but the drive out to the Outer Beach is more worth it, right?" she asked Big Thing. Big Thing nodded.

"Sure is!" Big Thing said, taking in the scenery again. "Cape Cod is one beautiful place!" Lindz nodded in agreement.

"Hey, have you seen the tuners yet?" Lindz suddenly asked him, scanning the beach looking for them. Big Thing was about to say something but she found the tuners. "There they are, Big Thing!" Lindz said and pointed. She quickly drove off the dunes towards them and Big Thing quickly followed.

The tuners were each doing their own thing. Boost was sleeping on the sand, DJ was eating fried calms from Llam's Clam Shack, Wingo was looking for shells, and Snot Rod was building a sand castle. The two Chevys drove up to the tuners and greeted them. None of them really paid attention to Big Thing and Lindz, except for DJ. He put down his fried clams and went next to Lindz's side.

"Say, wanna cruise down the beach?" DJ asked Lindz. She perked up and nodded. She threw her board on the sand and the two took off down the beach.

"Hey Lindz! What about teaching me how to surf?" Big Thing yelled after her, but she didn't reply. "Are you guys gonna help me?" Big Thing asked the tuners. Boost was still asleep, Wingo disappeared, and Snot Rod was too consumed with his sand castle. Big Thing let out an aggravated sigh and sat down on the beach for an instant. _What if I taught myself to surf? _he thought. Big Thing looked around for an available surfboard and saw DJ's. _He won't be back for a while and I'm sure his board will support me_ Big Thing thought again. He picked up DJ's board and went out into the water.

The water was very cold and filled with mung. The waters in Cape Cod were not very warm since they were more north, and mung always came in with the northern wind. Big Thing shivered as he paddled out deeper into the ocean. He stopped paddling once he knew he was out far enough and sat on his board, waiting for a wave. The waves were a fairly good size that day and they rolled swiftly and smoothly. One was coming for Big Thing. He quickly paddled forward and tried to get into the wave's crest, but missed it. He angrily paddled back to where he was before and waited again. Another wave was coming. Big Thing paddled harder this time and was able to get into the wave's crest. Yet when he tried to get up on all fours, he slipped and fell right off the board, his big body loudly smacked against the ocean's surface. He resurfaced and was able to grab the surfboard. His whole body was aching from him hitting the water with such force. He got back on it and paddled back out and waited again.

For a couple of hours, the same thing kept happening over and over again. Big Thing was about ready to give up, but he decided to give it one more shot. He paddled back out to his usual spot and waited for a good wave. It seemed forever before one came; the ocean went entirely flat for a while. Finally, Big Thing saw a big one coming out of the blue. He paddled furiously as it came for him and he got into its crest. He slowly stood up on all four tires and kept his balance. The wave crashed, but Big Thing didn't find himself falling off this time. He was gliding smoothly on the wave, heading towards the shore.

The wave eventually gave out and Big Thing's fun ended. Tired, he drove back to shore, back to where the tuners were. He placed the surfboard on the ground, laid down, and sprawled his body out on the sand. Boost woke up, Snot Rod finally finished his sand castle, Wingo strangely reappeared, and DJ and Lindz came back from their romantic drive down the beach.

"Well, we ready to go surfing now?" Wingo asked, putting down a bucket of shells on the sand.

"Its about four 'o clock now; we gotta get back," Lindz replied. Next to her, DJ looked over at his board, noticing it was all wet. He looked at Big Thing, and he was wet as well.

"Aw man we totally forgot to teach you to surf, man!" DJ said to Big Thing. Big Thing looked up at the Scion/Honda cross.

"It's alright man, I already taught myself," he said, smiling. DJ looked at him confused. "I used your board and taught myself, that alright?" Big Thing stood up and yawned. He quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I'm ready to go out to eat, Squire's, anyone? It will be on me." The tuners and Lindz got exited and all them said 'yes'.

"Alright, we better go then. Its gonna take us a while to get back," Big Thing said as he started to take off. The rest of the tuners followed Big Thing up and over the dunes and back towards the main beach.


End file.
